


Temporary Mood Swings

by louehperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, True Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louehperfect/pseuds/louehperfect





	Temporary Mood Swings

To co działo się w organizmie Louisa i z jego ciałem było nie do pomyślenia. Stwierdził, że jest gruby już w chwili, gdy dowiedział się, że jest w ciąży. Od razu pierwszego dnia zaczął narzekać na swoje duże biodra i rozstępy na brzuchu, których oczywiście nie było. Aby zapobiec zbędnym kilogramom Harry zapisał go na zajęcia z jogi dla ciężarnych i zapłacił za idealnie zdrową dietę, a na jeszcze nie tworzące się blizny wykupił najlepsze kosmetyki. To oczywiście nie zmieniło postawy Louisa. Szatyn potrafił doczepić się do wszystkiego, wręcz szukał igły w stogu siana jednocześnie zwalając swoje irytujące zachowanie na hormony. Co nie było prawdą, ponieważ nie miał żadnych wahań nastroju, on je tylko udawał. Był wtedy dopiero w piątym tygodniu i nic nadzwyczajnego się z nim nie działo, dlatego denerwował męża, by dostać trochę uwagi i móc poczuć się jakby był już w zaawansowanej ciąży.

Nikt nie cieszył się na ich wspólne dziecko tak jak on. To była pierwsza rzecz na jaką się zdecydowali zaraz po ślubie, ponieważ Harry miał stałą pracę w pobliskiej szkole jako nauczyciel muzyki, zarabiał całkiem dobrze i wynajmowali idealne mieszkanko dla trzech osób. A Louis o dziecku zaczął myśleć już od chwili, gdy Harry mu się oświadczył. Starania zaczęli od razu podczas nocy poślubnej i krótki czas później dostali informację, że tak, za dziewięć miesięcy zostaną rodzicami.

Louis ze szczęścia płakał przez kolejne dwa dni. Dopiero, gdy się uspokoił i wiadomość, że zostanie tatą dokładnie do niego dotarła, wcielił w życie plan bycia nieznośnym i wymagającym mężem, w głowie mając obraz siebie z dużym brzuszkiem i Harry'ego będącego przy nim na każde jego skinienie. I było tak, było idealnie dla Louisa, do czasu gdy w końcu zaczął odczuwać skutki ciąży. Wtedy już nie było tak zabawnie, a Harry musiał dbać o niego na poważnie. W dziewiątym tygodniu zaczęły się nudności i wymioty przez co Louis potrafił cały dzień żywić się tylko chrupkami kukurydzianymi, bo towarzyszyły mu również wzdęcia i zgaga. Miał też ciągłą potrzebę korzystania z toalety, więc już rzadko kiedy wychodzili, chyba że do lekarza. Wiecznie bolała go głowa, miewał bóle mięśni i pleców, często łapały go skurcze. Obniżyła się też jego odporność i mimo że nawet nie wychodzili, on co najmniej raz w miesiącu miał gorączkę i piekące bóle gardła. Zdarzały mu się nieprzyjemne wysypki i infekcje mimo, że dbał o siebie jak najlepiej potrafił. Był wiecznie zmęczony, ale nie potrafił przeleżeć spokojnie całej nocy cierpiąc na bezsenność. Innymi słowy ciąża w jego przypadku była okropna. Długi czas Louis czuł się naprawdę źle, czuł się okropnie i często płakał, a przytulający i całujący go Harry wcale nie pomagał. No może odrobinę.

Wszystkie dolegliwości zniknęły, gdy przekroczył szósty miesiąc. Wtedy zaczął czuć się jak nowo narodzony. Nic go już nie bolało, na nic nie narzekał, był szczęśliwy nieustannie chodząc w obcisłych ubraniach i szczycąc się swoim dużym brzuszkiem. Kremy przeciwko rozstępom działały cuda, bo dzidziuś szybko i solidnie rósł, a Louis na swojej skórze nie miał ani jednej skazy, jednocześnie usilnie myśl o wielkiej bliznie po cesarskim cięciu spychał na sam tył umysłu. Joga i dieta naprawdę mu pomagały, bo oczywiście, że tył, ale robił to prawidłowo i żadna zbędna tkanka tłuszczowa nigdzie mu się nie odkładała i pani doktor zapewniała go, że po ciąży szybko wróci do swojej starej wagi. Louis nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy, szczególnie że miał przy sobie idealnego, kochającego go męża, który dbał o niego na każdym kroku i robił wszystko, by Louisowi niczego nie zabrakło, by on i dzidziuś dobrze się czuli. Louis był gotów kupić mu przez internet medal perfekcyjnego męża i ojca. Wiedział, że zrobi to jak tylko ich synek się urodzi.

W całej tej pięknej wypełnionej miłością otoczce pojawił się jeden maleńki problem. Louis był napalony, i to bardzo. Był to dwudziesty dziewiąty tydzień ciąży, gdy zaczął odczuwać taki popęd seksualny jak jeszcze nigdy. Jego libido wzrosło chyba do maksimum, a on myślał o seksie niemalże nieustannie. Gdy Harry spokojnie sobie pracował zostawiając Louisa samego w domu do co najmniej godziny piętnastej, on potrafił leżeć w łóżku, obciągać sobie leniwie i jednocześnie rozmawiać z ich synkiem. Tak było i tym razem.

Leżał na ładnie pościelonym łóżku z jedną poduszką pod pupą i jedną pod głową, kompletnie nagi, cały rozpalony. Włosy przyklejały mu się do spoconego czoła, czuł również pot spływający w dół jego pleców. Nogi miał szeroko rozchylone, zgięte w kolanach i wzdychał cicho z małym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na jego ustach, gdy całkowicie spokojnie i precyzyjnie przesuwał dłonią po swoim twardym i cieknącym członku. W duchu cieszył się, że Harry pozwolił mu nadal chodzić na depilację, ponieważ jego skóra była perfekcyjnie gładka i miękka i kochał to. 

Niespodziewanie fala gorąca zalała jego podbrzusze, przez co zagryzł wargę napinając ciało. Palce u stóp podwinęły się, ponieważ jego kciuk tak przyjemnie pocierał mokrą szczelinę na główce, iż jedyne co był wstanie robić to kontynuować i wzdychać na głos, tak że się zawstydził, mimo że był sam w domu. Po chwili jednak przestał, zdesperowane i szorstkie ruchy znów stały się powolne. Nie chciał doprowadzić się do orgazmu, chciał by Harry to zrobił. 

Jego lepka dłoń opadła na bok, tym samym kończąc jakże przyjemną onanizację. Naprężył swoje ciało, by chwili znów je rozluźnić. Wyciągnął nogi stopy pchając spodem w dół, a ramiona uniósł do góry. Czuł się spokojniejszy, czuł się rozluźniony i odrobinę zaspokojony, może nawet senny i trochę głodny, bo dziś spędził w tym łóżku już połowę dnia na przemian dogadzając sobie i rozmawiając z synkiem. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie mając przymknięte oczy, a następnie parsknął rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją. Zerknął na swój brzuch i od razu ułożył na nim swoją dłoń i zaczął głaskać naprężoną skórę. 

\- Co ty robisz z tatusiem, skarbie - mruknął kierując słowa do swojego synka. - Bawi cię to? - zaśmiał się, po czym podparł dłońmi o materac i ostrożnie zaczął się podnosić, by móc usiąść, wziąć większy wdech i wstać z łóżka. 

Koślawym krokiem, ponieważ całą ciążę niedorzecznie bolały go biodra, skierował się do łazienki. Miał zamiar wziąć długi, rozgrzewający prysznic. To nic, że brał prysznic wczoraj wieczorem, z Harrym, i dziś rano. To nie było ważne, ponieważ znów potrzebował gorącej wody, by się odświeżyć. Poza tym planował zrobić coś jeszcze poza mokrą kąpielą, ponieważ wciąż miał ochotę na seks, na porządny seks ze swoim mężem i zrobi wszystko, by tak się stało. 

Naszykował sobie zielony, puchaty ręcznik, kładąc go na grzejniku przy kabinie, po czym z toaletki wydobył swój ulubiony miodowy olejek do kąpieli i masażu i... och. Na dnie szuflady odnalazł żel intymny o smaku kiwi, więc jego też wyjął i razem z olejkiem w dłoni wszedł pod prysznic od razu włączając na gorącą wodę. Czuł rosnące w nim podekscytowanie, na to co planował zrobić... sam. Odłożył kosmetyki na małą półeczkę, nogi stawiając na antypoślizgowej macie, w którą zainwestował Harry w obawie o swojego ciężarnego męża. Nie chciał, by stała mu się jakakolwiek krzywda, bo wiadomo, że teraz był w takim okresie, iż mógł niespodziewanie dostać skurczu i się poślizgnąć. Poza tym Harry kategorycznie zabronił mu samotnych pryszniców i zalecił kąpiel w wannie, bo tak było bezpieczniej, ale oczywiście Louis go nie słuchał. On kochał prysznic i był święcie przekonany, że nic mu przecież nie będzie. A Harry nie musiał o niczym wiedzieć.

Louis wylał na dłonie bardzo dużą ilość różanego płynu i zaczął go rozprowadzać po swoim ciele, wciąż będąc pod ciepłym strumieniem. Na jego skórze wytworzyła się przyjemna piana, która dokładnie go obmywała i pięknie pachniała przyprawiając go o gęsią skórkę i małe zawroty głowy. Następnie zdecydował się użyć ukochanego olejku i suwał dłońmi po ciele z nienaganną czcią, będąc dumnym z tego, że nosi w sobie dziecko, swojego synka, jego i Harry'ego, malutkiego chłopczyka, którego stworzyli z miłości do siebie, i który miał się urodzić za jakieś trzy miesiące. Mógł szczerze przyznać, że był to najszczęśliwszy etap jego życia, kiedy razem z Harrym, z mężczyzną jego życia, zaczynali tworzyć swoją własną rodzinę. Był pewien, że niedługo po tym zdecydują się na kolejne dziecko, a potem może na jeszcze jedno. Louis pragnął dużej rodziny i wiedział, że Harry też. 

A w tej chwili pragnął być zaspokojonym seksualnie. Pragnął przy sobie Harry'ego, który mógłby go w końcu wypełnić, za czym ogromnie tęsknił. Jego mąż od długiego czasu odmawiał mu seksu analnego twierdząc, iż obawia się o dziecko. Co jest bezsensowne, bo pani doktor już mu tłumaczyła, że seks nie ma żadnego negatywnego wpływu na dzidziusia, jeśli tylko stosunek będzie bezpieczny, to znaczy jeśli, brzuszek nie będzie narażony na jakikolwiek uraz, dlatego powinni wybrać wygodniejsze pozycje. I podkreśliła również, że seks jest jak najbardziej wskazany, ponieważ w drugim trymestrze tatuś ma największy popęd seksualny, a Louis za cholerę nie mógł się tego doprosić. Harry z wielką ochotą zaspokajał go w sposób oralny, co jednak go nie satysfakcjonowało i dziś zamierzał to zmienić. 

Masturbował się już trzy razy, ale wciąż nie miał dość. Chciał więcej, dużo więcej. Na początek postanowił odrobinę przygotować swoje ciało do tego, co z pewnością miało się dziś stać. Przekręcił kurek zwiększając intensywność strumienia wody, a sam oparł się o ścianę prysznica, głowę odchylił do tyłu rozkoszując się obmywającą go gorącą wodą. W jego głowie pojawił się obraz pięknego i nagiego Harry'ego, a myśl, że ten mężczyzna kocha go odwzajemnioną miłością sprawiła, że na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki i szczęśliwy uśmiech, kiedy powoli sięgał dłonią do swojego penisa. Wykonał kilka mokrych pociągnięć, by delikatnie się pobudzić zanim przesunął dłoń na swoje pośladki, potem obiema masował je przez chwilę, aż w końcu palcem wskazującym sięgnął do swojej spragnionej dziurki i westchnął ciężko, gdy wsunął całą opuszkę. Pozwolił sobie przyzwyczaić się do uczucia, za którym nie przepadał. Po prostu nie lubił tego początku, gdy jedyne co czuł to dziwny dyskomfort rozciągania i żadnej przyjemności. Kochał, gdy jego mąż wypełniał go sobą i nie tylko on, ale przygotowanie się do tego nie należało do jego ulubionych czynności.

Upewnił się, iż jest gotów zanim wsunął palec do końca i docisnął go tak głęboko, aż poczuł, że więcej się nie da, po czym zgiął go do góry i stęknął niekontrolowanie. Ponownie dał sobie czas nie chcąc się pośpieszać. Gorąca woda wciąż go oblewała i powoli robiło mu się duszno. Jego oddech był płytki, a brzuch teraz ciążył mu tak bardzo, że nie miał siły stać. Wolał się położyć i marzył o tym, by to jego mąż nim się zajął, ale był tak bardzo podniecony, że nie mógł tego zostawić. Jeszcze tak naprawdę nie zrobił niczego, a jego penis już był sztywny i ociekał żądając uwagi. W końcu zaczął wsuwać i wysuwać palec, aż zdecydował się włożyć drugi i jęknął przeciągle nareszcie rozkoszując się przyjemnym uczuciem. Jego apetyt na seks był teraz tak silny, że nie potrzebował dużo by dobrze się rozciągnąć, był chętny i z ogromną łatwością wcisnął w siebie trzeci palec. 

\- Kurwa - stęknął, gdy całkowicie niespodziewanie trafił w swoją prostatę. Jego nogi ugięły się pod nim, dlatego pochylił się do przodu i wyciągnął wolną rękę opierając się nią o ścianę. W tej chwili trochę się przestraszył, ponieważ masturbacja pod prysznicem, w ciąży, kiedy nie był idealnie sprawny fizycznie, jego ciało było wrażliwe, a emocje szalały, nie była mądrym posunięciem. Wiedział to, dlatego zdecydował się opuścić prysznic i wziął ze sobą żel. 

Mokre stopy od razu wsunął w puchate kapcie, a na ciało zarzucił szlafrok nie kłopocząc się z osuszeniem. Skierował się do swojej sypialni, gdzie uklęknął przed łóżkiem i wysunął spod spodu duży karton. To właśnie w nim trzymali z Harrym swoje zabawki. Bez zastanowienia sięgnął po ukochaną zatyczkę analną z długim puchatym ogonkiem. Uwielbiał, gdy sztuczna sierść przyjemnie muskała jego uda i jednocześnie czuł się miło wypełniony. A Harry kochał wtedy na niego patrzeć, kiedy specjalnie kołysał biodrami, tym samym kusząc go, by zastąpił zatyczkę czymś innym, czymś większym.

Wyjął też parę innych rzeczy, które na pewno będą mu dziś potrzebne, ponieważ zamierzał zmusić Harry'ego do użycia ich i odłożył wszystko na łóżko. Sięgnął po żel intymny o smaku kiwi, wylał dużą ilość na swoją dłoń po czym wsmarował wszystko w zatyczkę, by płynnie wsunąć ją w swoje wnętrze. Zagryzł wargę i uśmiechnął się pod nosem na przyjemne rozciąganie. Było dobrze, gdy już tak nie bolało jak na początku i jedyne o czym był wstanie myśleć to więcej.

Zdjął z siebie szlafrok i założył na nagie ciało dużą, ciążową koszulę, którą kupił mu Harry ze względu na jego wieczne narzekania, że nic na niego nie pasuje. Błękitna koszula pasowała idealnie, tak ładnie przylegała do jego piersi, ale nie opinała brzucha, nigdzie nie się unosiła i sięgała do połowy jego ud. Była śliczna z uroczym napisem na kieszonce na piersi "Pretty mommy". 

Podszedł do dużego lustra w ich sypialni i z uśmiechem zaczął się sobie przyglądać. Szczerze przyznał, że ciąża mu służyła i kochał to jak wyglądał z dużym brzuszkiem, a jego buzia promieniała. Jeszcze ich pierwszy synek się nie urodził, ale Louis już chciał być w ciąży z drugim dzieckiem. Obrócił się tyłem do odbicia, a jego policzki oblały się rumieńcem w chwili, gdy ujrzał biały, puchaty ogonek wydostający się spod koszuli. Muskał przyjemnie jego wrażliwą skórę przez co Louis podniecał się coraz bardziej. Spojrzał w dół i miał ochotę się zaśmiać na to jak jego erekcja odbijała się na materiale koszuli. Jego penis był już twardy od chwili, gdy się obudził i powoli zaczynał mieć tego dość, ponieważ stawało się to bolesne, ale nie pozwalał sobie dojść, chciał by to Harry doprowadził go do orgazmu, może nawet więcej niż jednego. 

Zegarek wskazywał godzinę dwunastą dziewięć, gdy drzwi od mieszkania otworzyły się, co znaczyło, iż Harry wrócił z pracy. Miał dziś tylko cztery lekcje i Louis był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, że w końcu spędzi z nim więcej czasu i otrzyma to czego tak bardzo pragnął. Jeszcze upewnił się w lustrze czy aby na pewno wygląda dobrze, po czym cicho i ostrożnie skierował się na bosych stopach do korytarza, gdzie zastał Harry'ego zdejmującego swoją kurtkę. Ogonek muskał jego uda wywołując miłe łaskotki, przez co na jego usta cisnął się uśmiech, ale starał się to powstrzymać. Ułożył lewą rękę pod swój brzuch, jakby chciał go bardziej wyeksponować i stanął pośrodku miękkiej wykładziny, obserwując swojego męża. 

\- Lou - mruknął Harry lustrując szatyna i uśmiechnął się widząc go w tej koszuli, jednocześnie nie podobało mu się, iż chłopak ma na sobie tylko to. Mógł się przecież przeziębić, szczególnie, że miał również bose stopy. 

\- Cześć, Harry - odparł niemalże szeptem, starając się być uwodzicielskim. Stał w miejscu i nie ruszał się, ze względu na zatyczkę, która uciskała go rozkosznie, przez co jego penis zaczął ociekać. Widok Harry'ego sprawił, że zrobiło mu się duszno, a podniecenie rosło. Chciał, by Harry się domyślił, bo po prostu wziął go w ramiona, zaniósł do łóżka i zajął się nim w końcu. Louis czuł się słaby i obolały, potrzebował wreszcie ulgi.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał Harry zaniepokojony cichym tonem głosu męża, kiedy zdjął buty i podszedł do niego. Objął go w pasie i przysunął się na tyle, by ciążowy brzuszek dociskał się do jego. - Jak się czuje Harry Junior? - mruknął w wargi Louisa, starając się wywołać uśmiech na jego ślicznej buzi. Louis nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze i martwił się. 

\- Ma na imię Dylan - bąknął Louis marszcząc brwi. Nie lubił, gdy brunet mówił do ich synka w ten sposób. Przystał na to, by chłopiec otrzymał drugie imię po tacie, ale postanowili, obaj, iż nazwą go Dylan, nie Harry Junior, bo to było dość patetyczne. - I ja czuję się bardzo źle - dodał robiąc nadąsaną minę, a jego błyszczące oczy wpatrywały się w Harry'ego. 

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał Harry z przesadzoną czułością, domyślając się, iż chodzi o kolejną zachciankę jego męża.

Louis, zamiast odpowiedzieć, chwycił dłonie Harry'ego i ułożył je na swoich pośladkach, tak by mężczyzna poczuł jego ogonek i uśmiechnął się, gdy ten wciągnął głośno powietrze zaskoczony. 

\- Lou - stęknął Harry zaciskając oczy, a dłonie wsunął pod cienką koszulę i jedną ścisnął mocno nagi pośladek, a w drugą złapał ogonek u podstawy, by delikatnie go docisnąć. Louis pisnął cicho na to uczucie, głowę pochylając na ramię bruneta. Jego penis pulsował, prawdopodobnie będąc już sinym, dziurka zaciskała się na zatyczce, a on sam ledwo stał na giętkich nogach. Kręciło mu się w głowie, sutki bolały go okropnie i chyba nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak potrzebujący jak teraz. - Nie wiem czy powinniśmy...

\- Harry - jęknął Louis łapiąc w dłoń tę męża i nakierował ją na swoją spragnioną erekcję. Harry od razu owinął wokół niej palce i sam zaczął robić się twardy, czując jak ciężka i lepka była przy jego zimnej skórze. - Proszę, tatusiu, proszę - zakwilił Louis chwytając się mocno ramion Harry'ego po czym uniósł na niego swoje błagalne spojrzenie. 

Harry milczał dosłownie przez trzy sekundy, przyglądając się jego drżącemu mężowi z gorącymi rumieńcami na twarzy. Odgrywanie ról to było to co go nakręcało. Szczególnie, że teraz Louis był w ciąży, boleśnie podniecony i wyglądał tak rozpustnie i Harry nie mógł mu odmówić. 

\- Dobrze, kochanie - odezwał się w końcu wywołując uśmiech u szatyna, gdy poruszył delikatnie zatyczką w jego wnętrzu, jednocześnie powoli pracując na jego penisie. - Tatuś się tobą zajmie - dodał przez co Louis jęknął gardłowo i od razu dał się poprowadzić do ich małej sypialni. - Jesteś pewien, że to nie zaszkodzi Dylanowi? - spytał widząc rzeczy na łóżku, jakie Louis dla nich przygotował. Szatyn obrócił się w jego ramionach i owinął ręce wokół jego szyi, kręcąc głową.

\- Jestem bardzo pewien - wyjaśnił Louis zdławionym tonem. Był bardzo niespokojny i zniecierpliwiony, bo jego rozgrzane ciało bolało w dosłownie każdym miejscu i naprawdę jedyne czego teraz potrzebował to długo wyczekiwany orgazm. - Proszę, tatusiu, potrzebuję cię - zapłakał zaciskając palce we włosach Harry'ego, a w jego oczach zebrały się łzy świadczące o tym jak bardzo był spragniony. W tym momencie Harry obrał sobie za cel ulżyć jego ciężarnemu mężowi i sprawić, by doszedł co najmniej dwa razy.

\- Dobrze - wyszeptał, po czym nachylił się do Lou, objął dłońmi jego poliki i złączył ich usta w długim pocałunku.

Szatyn stęknął w jego wargi i sięgnął do guzików szarej koszuli, którą po chwili zrzucił z jego ciała, więc Harry rozebrał i jego. Nagi Louis z pięknym brzuszkiem przyprawiał go o palpitację serca. Czuł się dumny widząc go takiego, bo to w końcu jego zasługa, jak również to, iż szatyn był desperacko podniecony. Obrócił go tyłem tyłem do siebie, ułożył dłonie na brzuchu, który bardzo go podniecał i zaczął obsypywać jego gorącą szyje drobnymi buziakami przyciskając swoje krocze do jego nagich pośladków. Dosłownie czuł jak Louis drżał i słyszał jego ciężkie westchnięcia. W końcu zdecydował się uklęknąć. Złapał go za biodra, a usta przycisnął do lewego pośladka, tak że puchaty ogonek łaskotał go w policzek. Zassał głośno miękką skórę, sprawiając, że Louis jęknął przeciągle, a jego dłonie automatycznie zaczęły szukać czegoś, by się złapać, chcąc utrzymać równowagę. Ostatecznie wylądowały we włosach Harry'ego, przyciskając go mocno do swojej pupy. 

\- Kochanie - sapnął Harry i sięgnął dłonią do zatyczki, by móc nią lekko poruszać we wnętrzu jego męża. Dociskał na tyle ile się dało, po czym wysuwał ją wciąż muskając wargami gorącą skórę. - Powiedz tatusiowy czego pragniesz - wyszeptał z ustami przy różowej dziurce Lou i muskał delikatnie jego udo białym ogonkiem. Uśmiechnął się czując zapach kiwi. Wiedział, że Louis użył swojego ulubionego żelu do rozciągnięcia siebie i ta myśl sprawiła, że jego penis zaczął twardnieć w ciasnych bokserkach, ponieważ jego mąż musiał zaspokajać się sam i żałował, że nie mógł tego zobaczyć. To zdecydowanie było gorące.

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie wylizał, tatusiu - stęknął Louis rozpaczliwie. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz się przewróci przez emocje jakie nim zawładnęły.

\- Och, kurwa, tak - wyjęczał Harry od razu wstając z klęczek, po czym obrócił do siebie chłopaka, chwycił jego twarz i pocałował twardo.

On kochał to robić, kochał zaspokajać tyłek swojego męża, kochał wręcz czcić językiem jego miękką skórę, zaspokajać nim jego piękne wnętrze - Połóż się - zażądał pchając delikatnie Louisa na łóżko. Pomógł mu wspiąć się na sam środek, ułożyć wygodnie, a następnie sam wsunął mu pod pupę i plecy dwie duże i grube poduszki i jedną pod głowę, by było mu wygodnie. 

\- Spokojnie, skarbie - odezwał się widząc jaki niecierpliwy był Louis. Wiercił się zniecierpliwiony na łóżku, co chwilę unosząc biodra do góry tym samym prosząc o jakąkolwiek uwagę podczas, gdy Harry rozbierał się do naga, a on musiał na niego patrzeć. - Zajmę się tobą, za chwilkę poczujesz się lepiej, obiecuję - powiedział z uśmiechem sięgając po pluszowe kajdanki leżące przy boku szatyna i zakuł w nie jego szczupłe nadgarstki, mocując nieruchomo do szczebla ramy łóżka. - Nogi też? - spytał delikatnie, a Louis pokiwał gorliwie głową. Uwielbiał odrobinę brutalności, uwielbiał gdy miał ograniczone ruchy, by Harry mógł robić z nim co tylko chciał, kochał być mu uległym.

Harry cmoknął go w czoło i przesunął dłonią po goręcej piersi zanim sięgnął po dwie skórzane opaski. Zapiął je mocno na udach Louisa po czym podobne założył na jego kostki i przypiął do ud tak, że nogi miał mocno zgięte w kolanach bez możliwości rozprostowania. Do opasek na kostkach przymocował grube sznury i rozszerzył nogi Louisa, upewniając się, że jest to komfortowe dla niego, i dopiero wtedy przywiązał sznury do dolnej ramy łóżka. Wyprostował się i spojrzał pożądliwie na jego męża, tak pięknie rozłożonego dla niego, całego rumianego z pięknie wyeksponowanym brzuszkiem, na którym opierał się jego penis, ciężki, bordowy i cieknący. Na twarzy Louisa pojawił się grymas bólu, chciał by Harry w końcu go dotknął, zaspokoił go i bardzo mocno wypieprzył. Pragnął go w sobie, pragnął uprawiać z nim seks.

\- Tatusiu - zakwilił szarpiąc swoimi biodrami, kiedy Harry wspiął się na łóżko i usiadł pomiędzy jego szeroko rozchylonymi udami.

\- Spokojnie, kochanie. Bądź cierpliwy - wyszeptał kładąc dłonie po obu stronach brzucha Louisa i zaczął przesuwać nimi po pięknej wypukłości, patrząc prosto w jego oczy. Nie wstydził się przyznać, że ich synek ukryty pod sercem Louisa cholernie go podniecał. Czuł się dumny jako mężczyzna i wiedział, że spełnił swoją rolę jako mąż. - Tatuś ma ogromną ochotę na twoją słodką pupcie.

\- Tak - zaskomlał szatyn, unosząc delikatnie swoje ciało, naprężając je mocno. Harry zaśmiał się cicho, ciesząc się tym jaki potrzebujący był Louis i nie mógł się już doczekać, by słuchać jego pięknych krzyków, by doprowadzić go do orgazmu. 

Osunął się w dół, by usiąść wygodnie i pochylił pomiędzy nogami Louisa, nos przycisnął do gładkiej i gorącej skóry jego podbrzusza, a Louis westchnął drżąco. Miał ochotę zacisnąć uda wokół jego głowy, ale nie miał takiej możliwości i jedynie szarpał się boleśnie, kiedy Harry zaczął składać delikatne buziaki na jego rozwartych kciukami pośladkach. Pisnął zachłystując się powietrzem, gdy poczuł jego język na swojej potrzebującej dziurce, którą od razu zacisnął, a biodra pchnął w dół chcąc poczuć więcej i bardziej. Harry nie zamierzał go powstrzymywać, wiedząc jak bardzo spragniony był, a już i tak miał wystarczająco skrępowane ruchy. Chuchnął gorącym powietrzem, pobudzając go bardziej i uśmiechnął się słysząc jego słodkie kwilenia. 

\- Tatusiu - wydyszał Louis oddychając szybko i płytko, a jego klatka piersiowa falowała. Był na skraju wytrzymałości i wiedział, że jeszcze chwilka i dosłownie dojdzie nietknięty. Czuł na swoim brzuchu jak jego penis pulsował i ociekał i bolał go tak bardzo, ale nie zamierzał prosić Harry'ego by się nim zajął. Chciał czuć ten ból. 

\- Spokojnie, skarbie - mruknął Harry z uśmiechem. Jedną dłonią trzymał lewy pośladek, rozchylając go tak, by mieć dostęp do słodkiego wejścia jego męża, a drugą niespodziewanie chwycił jego jądra, sprawiając, że Louis krzyknął zaskoczony i szarpnął mocno rękami zapiętymi w kajdanki, jednocześnie kręcił niespokojnie biodrami. - Zaopiekuję się tobą - dodał zanim wsunął swój język we wnętrze Louisa, a dłoń, która trzymała jego jądra, teraz zaciskała się mocno na twardej i czerwonej erekcji. 

\- Aghhh, kurwa - lamentował Louis szamotając się na wszystkie strony, ale dzięki jego skrępowanym kończynom Harry nie miał najmniejszego problemu, by kontynuować to co robił, doprowadzając Louisa na skraj.

Pracował językiem przy jego dziurce, wsuwał i wysuwał delektując się smakiem kiwi i gładkością jego skóry. Przytrzymywał jedną dłonią pośladek, by mieć lepszy dostęp, a drugą powoli, ciasno i delikatni przesuwał po jego penisie. Louis jęczał nieprzerwanie, co jakiś czas wydobywając z siebie piskliwy okrzyk. Jego oddech zatrzymał się, gdy dłoń Harry'ego opuściła jego członka, a w zamian poczuł jego usta zasysające skórę na pośladku i palec wsuwający się w jego wnętrze. Drżał niekontrolowanie, bo jego orgazm już się zbliżał i nawet nie zamierzał ostrzec Harry'ego. Po prostu doszedł mocno, tryskając na swój brzuch, a Harry wciskał w niego swój palec i składał mokre pocałunki na jego pachwinie, jednocześnie obciągając sobie samemu. Był twardy i mokry i taki grzeszny Louis cholernie go nakręcał i mruczał cicho w jego skórę sprawiając przyjemność im obu.

\- Harry - jęknął Louis przeciągając samogłoski i samemu rozciągając swoje ciało. Na jego usta wstąpił zadowolony uśmieszek, gdy wciąż dochodził, a Harry wciąż poruszał w nim swoim palcem i chuchał ciepłym powietrzem na jego przyrodzenie. 

Nawet nie pozwolił szatynowi zregenerować się po pierwszym orgazmie. Uniósł się lekko na kolanach, po czym pochylił do dużego brzuszka, by obscenicznie zlizać spermę, sprawiając, że Louis mamrotał do siebie i wzdychał cicho. Następnie owinął swoje usta wokół jego ociekającej, czerwonej główki, przez co ciężarny chłopak krzyknął łzawo i wypchnął biodra, zmuszając Harry, by wziął go całego do ust.

\- O kurwa - wydyszał Louis czując powracającą przyjemność i gorąco.

Nie potrafił wziąć porządnego oddechu, czując jak Harry przesuwał swoim językiem po całej jego długości na przemian zasysając główkę. Najgorsze było to, iż nie mógł go zobaczyć. Sapał ciężko, cały czas mając wypchnięte i napięte biodra, a Harry poruszał swoją głową w górę i w dół, po czym wcisnął drugi palec, a potem trzeci i zaczął szybko pracować nimi w jego wnętrzu. Louis szarpał się niekontrolowanie tak mocno, iż miał wrażenie, że zaraz zerwie sznury. Nie potrafił znieść owładającej go rozkoszy. Znów stał się twardy i krzyczał głośno zdzierając sobie gardło. Był pewien, że w całym swoim życiu nie przeżył tak oszałamiającego orgazmu, gdy naprężył swoje ciało i doszedł mocno w usta swojego męża. 

Oczywiście Harry przełknął wszystko i odsunął się siadając na swoich łydkach. Spojrzał z uśmiechem na uspokajającego się Louisa będąc dumnym z tego, że doprowadził go do drugiego orgazmu w ciągu zaledwie kilku minut. Chłopak wyglądał na całkowicie wykończonego, cały spocony i czerwony na twarzy. Oddychał szybko i głośno, a jego uda drżały, więc Harry sięgnął do skórzanych opasek i odpiął je uwalniając jego nogi. Louis od razu je wyprostował rozluźniając swoje mięśnie i westchnął. Harry poczuł ulgę widząc jak ten się uśmiecha, ponieważ przez chwilę martwił się o niego. Złapał jego uda i przysunął się bliżej jego krocza, nogi zahaczając o swoje biodra. 

\- Harry - westchnął Louis rozchylając swoje ociężałe powieki. 

\- Ciii - wyszeptał brunet uśmiechając się do niego, co on szybko odwzajemnił. - To jeszcze nie koniec, skarbie - oznajmił pochylając się ostrożnie do jego ciała, by przesunąć dłońmi po naprężonym brzuchu, który tak bardzo go podniecał i cmoknął go głośno w wypukły pępek. Louis pełen jego synka był najpiękniejszy i wiedział, że zapłodni go ponownie, gdy tylko będzie mógł. 

On też był już twardy i potrzebował sobie ulżyć, ale oczywiście nie zrobi tego wbrew Louisowi, nie chciał go skrzywdzić, kochał go. To była zwykła propozycja, ponieważ wiedział, że szatyn prawdopodobnie nie czuł się wystarczająco zaspokojony, ale chciał wiedzieć czy miał jeszcze siłę na dalszą część. 

\- Chcesz tego? - spytał zatroskany, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak sprzeciwu na ślicznej buzi jego męża, ale on z uśmiechem pokiwał głową. Widział jak podniecony był Harry, jego członek sterczał pięknie i tylko czekał, by się w nim zatopić i Louis znów się podniecał. Jego ciało pragnęło więcej, mimo że jeszcze nie uspokoił się porządnie. 

\- Tak, proszę, tatusiu - powiedział miękko, po czym oblizał usta starając się być seksownym, na co Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem kręcąc do siebie głową. Louis był niemożliwy, rozbawiając go nawet w takiej sytuacji. 

\- Dobrze, kochanie - zgodził się z uśmiechem i cmoknął go w łydkę opartej na jego piersi, sprawiając, że Louis zachichotał.

\- No dalej - ponaglił go kręcąc swoimi biodrami, więc Harry złapał go mocno w dole pleców i przycisnął jego pupę do swojego twardego penisa. Louis stęknął zaciskając powieki i zaczął się wiercić, szukając tarcia, a nogi owinął ciasno wokół pasa Harry'ego. 

Patrzeli sobie w oczy, kiedy Harry chwycił w palce swojego penisa i nakierował go na opuchniętą dziurkę męża, by szybko i płynnie wsunąć się w jego wnętrze. Louis stęknął wyginając się lekko. Znowu czuł jak ogarnia go ciepło, a mięśnie zacisnęły się ciasno. Harry uderzył idealnie w jego prostatę, sprawiając, że pod powiekami Louisa zaczęły kumulować się łzy. Chciał tego, kurwa, pragnął, by Harry pieprzył go mocno, ale był już wykończony, wszystko go bolało. Jego penis wrażliwy i cieknący opierał się o jego brzuch, a pupa piekła go, ale nie zamierzał przerywać. Potrzebował dojść ponownie, gdyż jego podniecenie nie odeszło całkowicie. 

Harry zaczął poruszać się w nim sprawnie i gładko. Z każdym pchnięciem jego biodra dociskały się do pośladków Louisa, a ciemne włoski łaskotały delikatną skórą. Louis czuł się dobrze, czuł się naprawdę dobrze, tak miło i przyjemnie, gdy jego mąż wchodził w niego powoli i za każdym razem delikatnie ocierał się główką o jego prostatę. Popiskiwał cichutko i uśmiechał się do siebie, bo było w tym tyle uczucia, tyle miłości jaką darzył go Harry, że samo to wystarczyło, by czuł kumulujący się w nim orgazm. To i sprawne uderzenia Harry'ego, to jak trzymał mocno jego nogi, opierając na swoim ciele, to jak poruszał się ostrożnie, utrzymując się w pionie, by tylko nie uszkodzić ich synka, to jak warczał samemu czując ogromną rozkosz, czując jak Louis zaciska się na nim, ciepły i wilgotny. On sam nie potrzebował wiele, nie po tym co robili zaledwie chwilę temu.

Był wystarczająco podniecony, by zacząć już z większą siłą uderzać w Louisa. Jego ruchy stały niechlujne i szybkie, ponieważ był już bliski spełnienia, a orgazm osadzał się w jego podbrzuszu. Zaczął drżeć z przyjemności i szarpał biodrami wchodząc mocno w Louisa. Szatyn naprężył ramiona nie przejmując się tym, że jego nadgarstki piekły, a kości bolały i sapał również czując, że za chwilkę dojdzie. To był jego trzeci orgazm i było mu naprawdę ciężko, tracił oddech, a w jego głowie wirowało, kiedy Harry pieprzył go szybko i warczał podniecając go jeszcze bardziej. Bał się, że to się nie uda, że nie da rady, że zasłabnie mimo, że chwilę temu czuł się naprawdę dobrze.

\- Harry - zapłakał Louis wyginając swoje obolałe ciało. Nie czuł już nóg będąc niemalże sparaliżowanym, w dół jego skroni spłynęły ciężkie łzy, po czym krzyknął, kiedy Harry chwycił w dłoń jego pulsującego i wycieńczonego penisa.

\- Dojdź dla mnie, kochanie, dojdź dla mnie - wysapał Harry wciąż uderzając szybko w jego słodki punkt i poruszając dłonią na jego penisie. Wiedział, że Louis poczuje się lepiej jeśli tylko dojdzie i zamierzał doprowadzić wszystko do końca. Chciał zadowolić ukochanego, chciał by poczuł wreszcie ulgę. - No już, skarbie, wiem, że dasz radę, zrób to dla mnie - zachęcał go tym samym zwalniając swoje ruchy, gdy sam wytrysnął mocno w jego wnętrze. Louis dyszał zmęczony i zaczął się trząść, bo właśnie osiągał swój trzeci orgazm. Przycisnął biodra do tych Harry'ego i mimo że był już solidnie wyczerpany pozwolił, by mąż ujeżdżał swój orgazm, jeszcze długi czas uderzając jego prostatę, przez co Louis naprawdę zaczął płakać z bólu i rozkoszy. Czuł się przytłoczony i naprawdę, naprawdę zmęczony, ale i zadowolony. 

W końcu Harry wysunął się z niego i pomógł mu ostrożnie ułożyć się z powrotem na miękkich poduszkach. Louis stęknął na uczucie pustki i zacisnął się czując jak sperma jego męża wypływa z niego, na co uśmiechnął się wycieńczony. Nie miał nawet siły otworzyć oczu, miał wrażenie jakby powoli zasypiał nawet nie czując jak jego nadgarstki piekły, a pupa bolała wykończona. 

\- Louis? - odezwał się Harry zawisając nad nim. Zmartwił się widząc go takiego, ale ulżyło mu od razu, gdy chłopak posłał mu malutki uśmiech i ociężale uchylił powieki, by móc na niego spojrzeć błyszczącymi oczami. - Wszystko dobrze, kochanie? - zapytał głaszcząc go po gorącym policzku, na co Louis kiwnął krótko.

\- Tak

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak. Tak, Harry. Było cudownie - odparł zagryzając wargę, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niego rozczulony. 

\- Cieszę się, w takim razie - przyznał, kciukiem muskając gładką skórę pod okiem. - Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Kurwa, wspaniale - powiedział Louis ponownie przymykając powieki, rozkoszując się tym jak odprężony teraz był, całkowicie zaspokojony. Jego ciało bolało, tak, jednak czuł się naprawdę dobrze, wyciszony i bardzo śpiący, ale zaspokojony i kochany. Szczęśliwy. - Kocham cię - szepnął otwierając znów oczy. Harry milczał przez chwilę po prostu patrząc na swojego męża i zastanawiając się czy są jakieś słowa, które mogłoby opisać to co on czuł do niego. 

Nie ma takich słów. 

A może to, że niedługo będą mieli razem dziecko, było choć w połowie wystarczające, by Louis wiedział ile dla niego znaczył. 

\- Ja też cię kocham - odparł równie cicho i nachylił się do szatyna, by złączyć ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku.

\- Mógłbyś? - zapytał Louis potrząsając swoimi skutymi rękami. Powoli zaczynał odzyskiwać siły i potrzebował teraz trochę czułości i bliskości, ponieważ przez cały seks nawet nie mógł złapać Harry'ego za dłoń, nie mówiąc nawet przytuleniu.

\- Tak - sapnął Harry sięgając do szafki po kluczyk, po czym uwolnił obolałe nadgarstki szatyna. Zaczerwienienia już były widoczne i Harry czuł się winny. Złapał delikatnie jego przedramiona i przysunął nadgarstki do ust, by móc je ostrożnie wycałować. - Przepraszam - mruknął.

\- Boże, Harry - jęknął przewracając oczami. - Poboli i przestanie. To było tego warte - powiedział Louis uśmiechając się szczęśliwie, na co Harry przystał ostatecznie, widząc, że jego mąż czuł się dobrze, dzięki niemu.

\- Okej - szepnął odwzajemniając gest po czym ułożył się na łóżku i pomógł Louisowi obrócić się na bok. Chłopak od razu przysunął się do niego, nogę zarzucił na jego biodro i chwycił jego rękę w swoją splatając ich palce. - Nie mogę się doczekać, aż się urodzi - odezwał się Harry, wolną dłoń kładąc na dużym brzuszku Louisa, przez co w piersi szatyna wylało się ciepło, a jego serce wypełniło się ogromnym uczuciem jakim darzył tego mężczyznę. Harry masował dłonią napiętą skórę brzucha, gdzie w środku znajdował się ich wciąż rozwijający się synek, którego bardzo mocno obaj kochali.

\- Już niedługo - przyznał Louis zerkając na męża, a następnie przysunął się chcąc go pocałować, jednak zamarł w ostatniej chwili, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie.

\- Co? - spytał zaniepokojony Harry. - Co się dzieje?

\- O Boże - stęknął Louis. - O Boże. Wody mi odeszły - wyjaśnił siląc się na panikę.

\- Jak to wody ci odeszły? - zawołał Harry siadając gwałtownie. Obawiał się, że to się tak właśnie skończy, wiedział, że nie powinni byli uprawiać seksu. Nagle zrobiło mu się słabo i zaczął się bać o ich dziecko. - Kurwa, Louis, to za szybko. To za szybko - paplał spanikowany i wstał z łóżka w poszukiwaniu jakichś rzeczy, a Louis skrył twarz w pościeli i zaczął cicho się śmiać.

\- Wracaj do łóżka - mruknął Louis zerkając na zlęknionego Harry'ego.

\- Co?

\- Słyszałeś. Wracaj do łóżka. To był żart - wyjaśnił Louis nie potrafiąc pohamować śmiechu i chichrał się w swoją dłoń. Harry przez chwilę stał w miejscu nie rozumiejąc kompletnie co szatyn właśnie do niego powiedział. Czuł się oszukany, do cholery, niemal zraniony.

\- Żart? - warknął wkurzony, a Louis uchylił na niego jedno oko wciąż cicho się śmiejąc. - Uważasz, że to było śmieszne? Przestraszyłem się na śmierć! Louis! Tu chodzi o nasze dziecko, a ty się śmiejesz!

\- Twoja mina jest zabawna - stęknął Louis, po czym wybuchł niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Harry uniósł na niego brwi oburzony jego zachowaniem, ale zaraz przestał być zły, widząc go takiego roześmianego i sam również się uśmiechnął kręcąc do siebie głową. 

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - skomentował Harry, z powrotem wdrapując się na łóżko i pochylił się nad ciężarnym mężczyzną sprawiając, że ten się uspokoił, a potem zetknął ze sobą ich nosy i cmoknął krótko jego usta.

\- Ale nadal mnie kochasz, prawda? - wysapał Louis przymykając powieki, kiedy Harry ułożył dłoń na jego policzku.

\- Bardzo. Bardzo cię kocham.


End file.
